


Life is Pretty Easy When You're a Slime

by bunbondoeswriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ableism, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Disabled Character, Casteism | Hemophobia (Homestuck), Chubby Gamzee Makara, Chubby Karkat Vantas, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Gamzees made of sopor., Hypnotism, Infidelity, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gamzee Makara, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psionic Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recuperacoon Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Sopor Slime, Surprise Sex, Technically?, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/Other, Topping from the Bottom, Transformation, Vore, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbondoeswriting/pseuds/bunbondoeswriting
Summary: When Gamzee suddenly disappears off the radar Karkat decides to check on them in person.He didn't exactly expect that the reason for that would be that they're now apparantly made of Sopor slime, and really horny to boot.Gamzee takes up a hobby of collecting boys to fuck.Edit: ((Tagged as ableism to be safe. Theres like one instance of it and it's not even that bad. It's one conversation that could be seen as discrimination due to the way the characters talk about/treat Gamzee, thus the way its tagged.))
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Gamzee Makara, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Gamzee Makara, Tavros Nitram/Equius Zahhak, Tavros Nitram/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wasnt gonna say anything but lets get something out of the way:  
> I headcanon Gamzee as genderfluid and any pronouns, but I'll be using they/them in this fic (as with many others)  
> That should be your first clue that if you dont agree with nonbinary identities this fic is not your cup of tea.  
> I shouldnt have to say this but please, no comments that arent helpful or nice. I'll read constructive criticism but if its unnecessarily hateful it will be deleted ❤. Just because this is a porn fic doesnt mean you get to be disrespectful.

It's not unlike Gamzee to go off the radar for a little while, maybe even a few days at a time. They can be a little absent minded, and of course they have no obligation to talk to Karkat. It's been nearly a month now, though, and they haven't replied to Karkat or even been online. He thinks he has a right to be worried, at this point.  
He ultimately decides, after several days with no sleep, that he needs to go over to Gamzee's hive and see what the hell is going on. Or at least make sure the clown hasn't gotten themself killed.  
He's surprised when he gets there by being tackle-hugged by a sopor-covered Gamzee. It gets all over his clothes and face and in his eyes and he groans, shoving the other away.  
"Jegus, did you just get out of 'coon or something? Where the hell is your ablutions block?"  
"Sorry, brother… just go straight forward, first door on your left."  
Karkat grumbles and wipes the slime out of his eyes as he heads in that direction. He'll have to talk to Gamzee about their recent disappearance after he's gotten himself cleaned off.  
He wrinkles his nose as he discovers the ablution chamber is already dirtied with slime, some dried and some still goopy and sticking to the handles. "What a fucking slob…." He mumbles to himself as he steps in and turns on the water. He sighs, scrubbing the sopor out of his hair.  
When he's finished up he steps out of the block with a towel wrapped around his waist, slime covered clothes tossed to the side. He sort of regrets not bringing a change, but he doubts Gamzee is the type of person to mind all that much and he figures he can borrow some from them. They always wear two sizes too big anyway.  
He winces and makes a face as he steps in a puddle of sopor. It's only then that he realizes the stuff is everywhere, and he groans. "Gamzee! Why the fuck is there slime everywhere?"  
There's no verbal response, but Gamzee seems to materialize behind him just then. He shouts and turns around to look at them as he spots the shadow of movement out of the corner of his eye.  
"What the hell?! What have I told you about sneaking up on me-" his rant comes to an abrupt halt as he takes in the shooter's appearance.  
They look like they're covered in sopor, but there's no way they could've coated themself enough to where there's no skin or hair or horn showing and it's dripping off of them.  
Karkat takes a moment to process the sight before him, and Gamzee decides to speak up in the silence that follows. "Sorry about the mess… I tried to clean it up but I just end up making more mess."  
Karkat looks bewildered, reaching a hand out to comb through Gamzee's hair. It feels more like jelly than troll hair strictly should, and while Karkat's hand comes back coated in sopor, it doesn't look like he's taken any of the stuff off Gamzee.  
"What the fuck… what happened? Is this why you haven't been online for the past month?"  
Gamzee lets out a small sigh, biting their lower lip as Karkat's hand glides through their hair. It feels oddly satisfying and they're a little disappointed as he takes his hand back. "Oh- yeah about that… some witch girl gave me this little jelly-looking pill thing, can't remember what she called it but it sounded bitchtits anyway so I took it." They shrug as if this is just some harmless little thing they can just brush off. "I woulda told you something but by the time I figured I should I couldn't very well use my husktop."  
Karkat sighs through his nose. This is fine. If Gamzee's not worried about it, neither is he. "Great."  
Gamzee's distracted, eyes drifting over Karkat's body and staring at the space where his crotch is behind the towel. They feel a pang of hunger, salivating- if you can call it that when all they make is more slime- and letting their mouth hang open a little.  
Come to think of it, they've been pretty hungry since they took that pill. They'd eaten everything they had but it wasn't enough and left them craving for more.  
"Gamzee! Stop fucking oggling me and pay attention for five seconds!" Karkat snaps as his face heats up. He adjusts his towel. "I asked if you have any spare clothes?"  
Gamzee snaps out of it and looks up at Karkat's face, blushing. "No."  
"What? You can't have gotten slime on all your clothes, could you?"  
"I did. You don't need new clothes anyway, it's fine." Gamzee reaches out, touching Karkat's abs. He's muscular in a way that isn't noticeable at first glance, hidden under his fat. Gamzee finds themself thinking it's attractive.  
"I think I do." Karkat raises and eyebrow and tries to move Gamzee's hand away. "Why are you so interested in my body all of a sudden?"  
Gamzee looks up at him again. Somehow it looks like they're dripping even more than a moment ago. "You're really hot. I want you to eat me."  
Karkat looks baffled and flustered at the same time, face flushing red as he goes stiff. "What? You- you want me to eat you out?"  
"No…" Gamzee tilts their head and leans up, pressing their lips against Karkat's. Shocked, he opens his mouth to retaliate, and Gamzee takes the opportunity to stick their tongue in. Karkat feels like it's way too long, and it's not until it starts filling his mouth to the point where he swallows part of it by accident that he realizes it's not really a tongue at all- Gamzee's forcing sopor into his mouth. With their mouth.  
Karkat's face goes impossibly redder, and he hardly has time to process it before the slime starts to fog his mind. He feels sluggish and slow, hands awkwardly coming up to rest on Gamzee's shoulders.  
Gamzee pulls back, a few strands of slime connecting their mouths. It's not until some drops down onto Karkat's face that he realizes they're on the floor, Gamzee above him and practically sitting on his bulge. He wonders vaguely when it unsheathed, and where his towel went.  
Gamzee moans softly, their lower half engulfing Karkat's legs and crotch. It feels like he's waist deep in sopor, which is half true, but he's also waist deep in his best fucking friend. He's not so sure how to feel about that, but his bulge enjoys the way they ripple around it.  
It's an odd sensation, like being in a nook but not really. It moves and clenches around him, a distinct difference in the tightness around his bulge versus where Gamzee's simply dripped onto him. It still feels like slime, though, malleable and slick. Karkat thinks he can see a slight trace of red through Gamzee's rotund belly.  
Gamzee grinds their hips down, though they don't have to do much with Karkat's bulge thrashing inside them like it is. It's large and unyielding, and it might have been almost painful for them if not for their nook being so stretchy and moldable.  
Karkat fights off his sleepiness as Gamzee rides him. It's enjoyable, and he moans and bucks his hips a little, but he's high off his mind and just being near Gamzee is making him sleepy because they're made of sopor.  
Sensing their friend's tiredness, Gamzee leans forward to engulf more of his body in themself, petting his cheek and shushing him gently. "It's okay, bro… just sleep…" This seems to trigger something in Karkat, because hardly two seconds after they say this he's sound asleep. His bulge is still very active, however, which Gamzee is grateful for.

****

Karkat wakes up feeling well rested and refreshed. He shifts in the sopor a bit, not wanting to get up just yet. He stays peacefully still until the events of the night prior come back to him all at once. He jolts, eyes shooting open. The sopor doesn't want to let go of him, it seems, and he looks to his side to see that Gamzee's outline is vaguely visible. They are in a recuperation, and Karkat's submerged neck deep in the slime. He's not sure how much of it is Gamzee.  
Karkat tries to remember if he ended up pailing or not, but he comes up blank. He remembers falling asleep before they finished.  
He remembers the way his genmat would disperse and spread in his own 'coon, and looks for any trace of his bright red in Gamzee's form under the surface. There's nothing, though, and he hums to himself as he thinks. It's possible that Gamzee stopped when he fell asleep, but they had encouraged him to do so and had seemed very enthusiastic about having his bulge in them. He considers that they could have gotten it out after the fact, but he's not sure how that would work.  
"Psst… Gam, you awake?" The slime stirs, blinking their eyes open.  
"Hm? I am now. What is it?"  
"Uh, when- when I pailed… what happened to it?"  
Gamzee looks confused for a moment before realization spreads across their face. "I ate it."  
Karkat gives them another bewildered look. "You what?"  
"Well… more like absorbed it I guess, but I used it for nutrients."  
Karkat stares at them like they're crazy. He'll have to do some research. Speaking of… "Hey, do you know where my palmhusk went?"  
The slime around him seems to get more solid, holding him in place. Gamzee looks fearful and hurt. "Why? Are you leaving?"  
Karkat wheezes, startled a bit. "N-no, I just… wanted to look some stuff up."  
He can feel Gamzee relax. He can see it in their face, too. "Oh… uhm, I think you left it in the ablutions block. I didn't see you take it out before then and you didn't have it when you came out."  
Karkat sighs softly and nods, moving to get out. Gamzee holds him in still, though. "I just wanna cuddle a little longer. Please?"  
He rolls his eyes, but sinks back into the 'coon to let Gamzee cuddle him.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Gamzee lets Karkat out of the recuperacoon, it's already getting light outside. Karkat isn't very tired at all, though, and he doubts Gamzee is either. He wonders if slime people even get tired. He adds it to his mental list of things to research. 

He takes a quick shower, rinsing the sopor from his hair and off of himself so he doesn't get any on his palmhusk. He also just needs a break.

Not only does Gamzee look different, they also act different. Sure, they kept their optimistic and often naive attitude, but they seem more… clingy. And horny, definitely more horny. Is horny a personality trait? Gamzee's starting to make it seem like one.

Karkat sits on the load gaper to be on his phone, looking through some things. He doesn't really want to get slime on it, and he feels like Gamzee just won't come in the ablutions block. Like some sort of unspoken agreement. Or maybe they don't want to get wet.

He checks his trollian before anything else. Gamzee may be able to go off the charts without many problems, but Karkat can't. At least not without coming back to a thousand messages asking where he is.

It's a little sad, to be honest, that Karkat was the only one who cared enough to check on them.

He has a bunch of messages, some from Terezi, Sollux… huh, a few from Tavros. Usually they don't talk unless Karkat messages him first or the Taurus needs something.

He decides he'll come back to it, talking to the other two and ensuring him that, yes, he's perfectly fine thank you very much. As an afterthought he makes a group announcing that he may not be on very much for a little while because of "personal reasons."

He does his research, then, trying to find legitimate articles that aren't porn or someone making up lore. He finds something, it looks like another nerd trying to make a fantasy game at first, but then he catches sight of an image. A round, blue, jelly-like pill.

He reads through it, and ends up getting a lot of questions answered.

_ "Slime monsters, or slime girls, are a species of monster, mainly female, that reproduce by converting other humanoid species. They may stay in groups or live alone, most often in caves or other enclosed spaces because they leave a trail of slime wherever they go, making them easy to hunt. They feed off of the nutrients in sperm, or genetic material, and depend on it to survive. Often they will have extremely high libidos, and as such will lure one or more victims into their caves or hideouts to feed off them. When ingested, the slime will be able to perform a kind of hypnosis on the victim, not often noticeable as they will choose to believe they are doing it of their own accord. Some will take good care of their partners, while others will simply work them until they die of exhaustion and find another victim. There is a pill, most often made by witches and extremely sought after, that can turn one into a slime monster. The pill is made of condensed essence from a creature known as a 'mother slime.' Extremely difficult to come by because one can only collect it if she gives it to them herself. When consumed, the mother slime's essence will turn the host into a 'sister slime.' Each is unique to the host's personality. Sister slimes' essences cannot convert others into slime, and the effects of the essence are irreversible." _

Karkat is a little off-put by some of this, though he doubts Gamzee would be very bothered. He really doubts, now, that they'll let him leave, but they probably wouldn't let him die. On purpose… he might have to remind them to feed him, too.

With that taken care of, he reads Tavros' messages. He… wants to know if Karkat's heard anything from Gamzee.

CG: DUDE. 

CG: THEY HAVEN'T BEEN RESPONDING FOR NEARLY HALF A PERIGREE AND YOU'VE JUST NOW NOTICED?

AT: oH, yOU'RE ON,,,

AT: i'VE BEEN, uH, BUSY

AT: wHY? hAS SOMETHING, HAPPENED TO THEM?

AT: pLEASE TELL ME, NOTHING HAPPENED TO THEM

AT: i WOULD NOT FEEL,,, VERY GOOD, ABOUT MYSELF, IF THAT WERE THE, UH, THE CASE,

CG: OH MY GOG SHUT UP

CG: THEY'RE FINE, NOTHING HAPPENED TO THEM

CG: WELL, I GUESS SOMETHING DID HAPPEN, BUT IT'S NOT BAD

CG: IT'S JUST KEEPING THEM FROM RESPONDING TO ANYONE.

AT: oH, THAT'S, GOOD,

AT: bUT, A LITTLE, UH, CONFUSING?

AT: wHAT HAPPENED, THAT ISN'T BAD, BUT, IS KEEPING THEM FROM, UH, GETTING ONLINE?

CG: IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN…

Karkat tries to think of a way to tell Tavros that their friend got turned into a slime monster that won't make him sound crazy. He comes up short.

Then, he gets an idea. Alone, he probably couldn't keep up with Gamzee and their "appetite," but if there were a couple of options…

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT?

CG: WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER TO THEIR HIVE?

CG: I THINK IT'D BE BETTER TO SHOW YOU.

It's not like he's really doing anything all that bad. Tavros, he's sure, would be happy to help, especially if his assumptions about their feelings for eachother are correct. So, technically he's doing both of them a favor.

And so what if he has to trick Tavros a little?

****

Tavros is there faster than expected, worried about his friend and maybe crush. Karkat said they were fine, but he really just wants to be sure. He knows Gamzee know how to take care of themself, but… sometimes they don't really understand things and that gets them in trouble.

The truth is Tavros hadn't noticed they were offline for so long because he was busy getting his legs amputated and replaced. He'd been talking with Equius, and they finally arranged a time for him to come over and get it done. Which also happened to be around when Gamzee disappeared.

He feels awful about it, now. Karkat must have gone over and helped them out, which he's really very grateful for. When the door opens he steps inside, but he doesn't really see Gamzee until it's closed again, and boy is it a shock when he does.

"G-gamzee? You look… uhm, different…" He blushes, not really sure what to say. He notices Gamzee isn't wearing any clothes, but they don't really seem to have much to cover… 

They smile lazily and tilt their head. They don't acknowledge his statement, for the time being. "Hey Tavbro… what brings you here?"

The bull-horned boy fidgets a bit, looking down and wincing as he sees the slime on his metallic feet. He hopes the sopor doesn't ruin his new legs. He was just getting used to them.

"Oh, well, you weren't really, uh, responding to my messages. I just, got a little worried and decided to check on you." He smiles softly at them.

"Aww, you're so sweet…" Gamzee grins and moves to hug him, nuzzling up to his chest and getting slime all over him in the process.

Tavros blushes and wraps his arms around them as best he can, though he feels his hands sinking into them a bit. "So, uhm… I don't really, mean to pry, but… how did you get like... this?"

Gamzee pulls back a bit to look at him, humming softly. "Some weird lady gave me a pill."

Tavros nods like he understands, but he really, really doesn't.

"Tav, I gotta little favor to ask of ya…" 

The bronze smiles a bit and nods, petting them some. It's a little weird feeling, but he just wants to pet Gamzee. "What is it, Gamz?"

"Well… I'm getting a lil hungry, and Karbro's hiding in the ablutions block. I think he's tired."

Tavros raises a brow. "So, you want me to… cook for you?"

Gamzee blushes and shakes their head, pulling their lower lip between their teeth. "Not exactly… see, I can't eat regular food."

"Oh, because you're… uhm, so what do slime… people eat?"

Gamzee looks up at him, then casts a small glance downward, at his waistband, in the hope that he'll understand.

It takes him a minute, but he gets there, face flushing bronze as he makes a little 'o shape with his mouth. "Oh! Uh, y-yeah, I can- I can do that." He waits another awkward moment before he moves to pull down his shorts and boxers.

Gamzee stares, dripping slime everywhere as they watch. They tug at his shirt a bit, too, and he takes the hint to discard it with his other clothes.

Gamzee wastes no time in feeling up his muscles, squeezing his pecs and arms and leaving a thin coat of sopor slime over him. Tavros bits his lip, swallowing.

"So, uhm, do you like… suck me off, or… sorry I'm not too sure how this works… oh-" 

Suddenly, he's being pushed onto his back, though there's enough sopor on the ground that it's not uncomfortable. He feels his face heat up more, and Gamzee's shifting so that their ass hovers over his face.

Through the slime dripping onto him, Tavros can make out the outline of a nook between their cheeks, and a bit inside that looks almost hollow. He doesn't get to look at it long, however, as a slimy green bulge is emerging and making its way to his mouth.

He opens obediently and it pushes past his lips, right as Gamzee closes their own lips around his own chocolate-colored bulge. He moans and attempts to swallow as his mouth begins to fill with the thick liquid.

Gamzee's dripping excessively now, and Tavros is stuck in a small loop of the more he swallows, the higher he gets and the harder it gets to swallow, the more gets in his mouth until it overflows. He splutters a bit, trying to continue to pleasure Gamzee.

They don't mind much when he gets sloppy or slow. They love the feeling of him swallowing parts of them down, and of his bulge filling their mouth and throat so wonderfully. They give him a hard suck, swallowing him down and moaning. Tavros isn't sure how he's doing, but he's happy that Gamzee seems to be enjoying it. He's enjoying it quite a bit himself, his bulge wrapped up in perfect, wet suction. Gamzee takes him down so wonderfully, and he can't really think straight and it's so overwhelming that he doesn't take long to spill, moaning out around the sopor in his mouth. 

Gamzee swallows it all down obediently, moving off of Tavros only to cuddle up at his side. Tavros is suddenly feeling very sleepy, swallowing down what he can of the rest of it as he blinks blearily.

He manages to sit up so he can look at Gamzee, biting his lip at the sight of the brown genmat dispersing and settling in their round tummy. They pat it a little, smiling at him.

"Wanna go to 'coon now? I bet all three of us're tired right about now."

"All… three.?" Tavros blushes and looks toward the ablutions block. "Oh- Karkat!"

He's standing behind the door, poking his head out of the block. "Are you done already?"

Gamzee grins and ambles their way over to him. "We were gonna go 'coon now. C'mon."

Karkat huffs a bit, staring at them. Tavros, remembering that he's naked, blushes and attempts to cover himself up. Karkat seems to have the same idea. "Clothes, Gamzee?"

They shake their head, moving to grab his hand and try to pull him out. "Nope. No clothes allowed. I wanna see your muscles."

"But-" Karkat is unceremoniously interrupted by Gamzee shoving two fingers in his mouth. He protests for a moment, face going red, before he swallows and immediately starts to relax.

"You heard me, no clothes." Karkat doesn't say anything else, stepping out of the ablutions block as Gamzee takes back their fingers. 

Tavros blushes more as they point at him, directing both of their attention to himself. Despite the fact that every one of them is unclothed, he can't help feeling flustered.

"No covering up either. Ain't nothing there I ain't already seen." They grin mischievously. Tavros removes his hands, moving to get up instead. Karkat vaguely remembers reading something about this, but it's a little hard to think past the drug fogging his mind. He watches Gamzee, eyes falling on the genmat in their belly. It's eyecatching, the way the darker color swirls in their belly, disturbed every time they move.

Gamzee grabs both of them by the hand and leads them to the 'coon. They're tired, too, having just ate. All three of them get settled in, Gamzee wrapped around both of their partners.

Through the haze of his high, Tavros doesn't think much of cuddling up to the other low blood, pleasantly surprised to find he runs even warmer than the bronze himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you make up your own monster lore for a porn fic


	3. Chapter 3

Tavros wakes up to soft, wet noises and a pleasant suction around his bulge. He gasps and moans softly, covering his mouth with one hand as his eyes dart to Karkat, who's still asleep but now on the other side of the 'coon. His lips are parted as he pants, face flushed.

Tavros realizes, with a little effort, that Gamzee's probably trying to get them both off. He's definitely still feeling the sopor from before, but he finds he doesn't mind all that much.

He looks down into the 'coon and squints until he can make out Gamzee through the rest of the slime. Their ass is nestled in Tav's lap, nook sucking him in as they suck off Karkat on the other end of the 'coon.

Tavros let's out a low groan, hips rolling into the feeling. There's no trace of his genmat from before in the slime, but he's a little preoccupied to think about that right now.

Gamzee feels Tavros move, moaning unabashed around Karkat's bulge and pressing their hips back. Karkat begins to stir as well and they look up at him as they keep up the rhythm.

Karkat curses under his breath, letting out a low groan and biting his lip. He moves one hand to run his fingers through where Gamzee's hair seems to be, still unused to everything about this. 

When Tavros realizes he won't wake Karkat, he starts to moan louder, squeezing his eyes shut and tossing his head back.

Gamzee moans again, pulling both of them closer as their eyes roll back. The bulges squirm inside them on both ends, filling their holes and stretching them. They tense and shudder, giving their partners a squeeze.

This just about does it for the both of them, and they cum nearly simultaneously, filling Gamzee's belly with their mixed genmat. Gamzee pulls away, sitting up in Tavros' lap as their head emerges from the rest of the slime.

Karkat's stomach chooses that moment to growl, causing him to wince and shift. Gamzee seems shocked, and realization flits across their face. "Shit, you guys gotta eat, too, huh?"

Tavros snorts through his nose in partial amusement and nods. "Yeah, Gamzee. We have to eat, too."

"Well I don't really got any food left in my hive right now…"

Karkat sighs and sits up more. "Nitram, did you happen to bring your palmhusk?"

Tavros shakes his head, looking bashful. "I forgot it at hive… didn't really think I'd be needing it…"

Karkat groans and goes to get out of the coon, petting Gamzee's head as he climbs out. "I'll order pizza, then. And you, clown, better not try anything with the delivery guy." He points an accusatory finger at the slime troll before he stumbles off toward the ablutions block.

Gamzee pouts a little as Karkat points at them, snuggling closer to Tavros. They don't mind him leaving this time because they have someone else to cuddle.

Tavros shifts, awkwardly attempting to wrap his arms around his friend. He stays silent for a minute, but eventually he has to address something.

"Gamzee..?" The other hums a little in acknowledgement, looking up at him. "Uh, what does this make us? I mean, I guess, what I'm really trying to ask is, uh… how do you feel about me?"

Gamzee stares up at him, blushing a little and chewing on their lip. "Actually, I… think I might be red for you. Really, really red…"

Tavros swallows, blushing deeper. "I- m-me too… but what about Karkat?"

Gamzee sighs softly. "Oh, I love him too. He's always been my best friend, but… I never liked him in the way I like you. Not even now."

Tavros nods a little, going quiet. The silence is comfortable this time, giving them both time to think and process.

Karkat comes in a few minutes later, sopor cleaned off him and wrapped in a robe.

Gamzee shoots him a little glare and he holds his hands up. "It's not clothes, technically. Besides, I have to cover myself with something for when the pizza guy gets here." They grumble at him and pout more.

Tavros chuckles softly, combing through the slime of their head. "Karkat, you're making them sad." He pouts as well, looking at the red blood. 

Karkat groans and rolls his eyes. "Ten minutes until the pizza gets here. I'm taking it off for ten. Minutes. Got it?" He shrugs off the robe and looks for a clean spot to keep it.

Gamzee grins and clambers out of the 'coon, moving to wrap Karkat up in a hug and feel up his muscles. Karkat blushes and rolls his eyes, letting them touch him as Tavros climbs out as well. Gamzee finally pulls away from Karkat to try and lead them both to the entertainment block so they can all pile together.

Karkat follows but Tavros splits off near the ablutions block. "I have to, uh, get the slime, off my legs, so it doesn't, uhm, get all stuck, and corrode them…"

Gamzee nods, happy to cuddle with Karkat for the time being.

****

About an hour later, they're all sat on the floor with the pizza between them. Gamzee watches as the others eat. They had taken a slice for themself, just to taste it, and the vague shape of it can be seen floating somewhere in their torso.

"How the hell can you taste it like that?" Karkat stares, mouth full.

"I can taste everything that goes inside me." Gamzee shrugs and licks their lips. Karkat and Tavros both blush, looking away.

There's a knock at the door, then, and a moment of silence as they all turn toward it. Gamzee gets up after a second, offering to answer it.

The other two shrug and let them get it, neither of them too worried. Gamzee just ate, and despite Karkat not wanting to frighten the pizza guy, whoever's at the door now wasn't invited.

Gamzee answers the door to see Eridan, looking very cross and holding an empty faygo bottle. He's not looking at them as he speak, nose turned up like he's too good to make eye contact with them.

"I found your filth in my ocean again, Makara. I don't know how many times I have to tell you to just throw your damn trash away-" He stops short of whatever he was going to say as his eyes finally land on Gamzee. "The hell…"

Gamzee shoots him a grin, stepping aside to let him in. "I'm real sorry about that. I try not to let anything get into the water but I guess it does anyway."

Eridan wrinkles his nose and snarls as he peeks inside. "No fuckin' thanks. Your hive is a downright mess an' I'm not settin' foot in it."

Gamzee frowns, looking behind themself and at their hive. "Oh, yeah… it's just sopor, though. If you like we can lay down a towel or something for you."

Eridan scoffs and tosses the bottle at them. "No thank you."

Gamzee bites their lip before they lean forward to kiss him suddenly. His eyes go wide and he chokes, swallowing automatically before his hands go to push Gamzee away.

"What the hell! Now I'm gonna have to go hive covered in this shit! I swear to gog if you got me high, Makara-"

"Sorry! Sorry I wasn't thinking- please, come inside, I'll… I'll make it up to you."

Eridan scowls and steps in past Gamzee, standing in the middle of the room and crossing his arms. "How exactly will you make it up to me?"

Thankfully, Karkat and Tavros moved to the other room so that Eridan doesn't see them.

Gamzee closes the door, looking down bashfully. "Well… you have to take off your clothes."

Eridan feels his face go hot, and he swallows around the lump in his throat as he starts to work his belt open. "Fuckin' hell, Gam. Straight to the point huh?" He's shaking from nerves as he strips down to his boxers.

He can't believe he's about to finally lose his virginity.

"All of them." They gesture to his seahorse pattern boxers.

He nods and swallows. "'A course. I was gettin' to it."

As he takes off his boxers slowly, Gamzee takes the opportunity to step closer. Their eyes are glued on his crotch and they're dripping more. It almost looks like they're melting.

Eridan finally gets rid of the undergarments, fins flaring as he stands now nude in front of Gamzee. His bulge is about halfway out already and shame heats up his face at how easily he popped a wriggly.

Gamzee doesn't give a single shit, happy to see Eridan's bulge is out already. They wrap around him and kiss him again right away, positioning themself to sink down onto his bulge.

Eridan is taken aback by the kiss, but he swallows again, becoming more hazy and relaxed. He finds himself laying on the floor as Gamzee's nook ripples and pulls him in.

The feeling of finally being able to bury himself in someone else has him ecstatic, giddy beyond reason. Though, the way Gamzee just lazily rides his bulge, moving their hips back and forth, isn't really doing it for the seadweller. 

"Damnit, Gam, you said this was gonna make it up to me! You can't just expect me to be happy with this- fuck me like you mean it!"

Gamzee is startled by this, blinking and staring down at him. "Wha?"

Eridan scoffs and rolls his hips up, panting softly. "You heard me. Put some fuckin' effort into it, get your bulge in there."

Gamzee still looks surprised, but they also seem pretty into it. They chuckle breathlessly and pick up a faster rhythm riding him as their own bulge emerges and dives into his nook.

Eridan gasps and moans out, back arching and eyes rolling back. "Fuck, yes, yes Gam-!" He chants their name under his breath, hips rolling up into them.

Gamzee moans out, chest heaving from the effort of riding him but it feels so much better like this. They've built up a rhythm of bouncing up and down on his bulge, their own thrashing in his nook. Every time they slam back down onto him their slime jiggles and splatters onto him, the sound of wet slapping echoes through the room.

After a while, Eridan cums without warning, moaning loudly and tossing his head back. His horns thunk against the ground, leaving him reeling as Gamzee rides him through it.

For a moment it feels like Gamzee's not going to stop, which would be hot, but Eridan feels hazy and spent. They do stop, though, pulling off him with a wet  _ shlick. _

"Fuck, Gam… that was… that was fuckin' amazin'."

Gamzee smiles proudly, then stretches their arms and yawns. "That sure did take a lot outta me, though… I feel stuffed." They pat their belly where Eridan's genmat and some of Karkat's and Tavros' from that evening are settled.

Eridan nods and moves to get up, attempting to scoop Gamzee up into his arms. To his surprise, he manages to carry the other without his arms just going through them like with regular slime. He sighs and carries them to their respite block so he can get them into 'coon.

He sort of wonders if Gamzee needs to go in the 'coon. He shrugs it off and decides it would be more comfortable anyway.

Not knowing that anyone else is there, Eridan is surprised to walk in on Tavros and Karkat in the middle of pailing eachother stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

When Karkat notices that the person at the door might not leave soon, he decides to get up and take the pizza into the respite block. Tavros, still hungry, goes with the other troll so that they can both continue eating it.

By the time they've eaten as much as they can and set the box aside, they can hear something happening in the other room. Curious, Karkat leans against the wall with his ear to it. 

He can't make out any of what's going on from what he picks up, until he hears a loud moan. Tavros hears it too and they look at eachother, blushing.

The frantic noises of pailing only get louder and less restrained from the other room and as much as they try to ignore it… they can't.

They're both naked, horny, and possibly still a little high.

They hardly even notice it before their lips are crashing together, arms pulling each other in desperately as they grind their hips together. Their bulges unsheath to coil around each other, squeezing and tugging.

At some point Tavros finds himself pinned against a wall. Karkat reaches down to hoist one of his legs up, spreading him out so his bulge can slither down and back and dive into his nook.

Tavros moans, quiet, hesitant. Like he's a prepubescent wriggler afraid to be caught. As if Gamzee or Eridan could possibly hear him over their own desperate noises.

His bulge winds around Karkat's in search of the other's nook. It finds its mark, diving in as far as it can.

They moan at the same time, hips rolling and grinding together. Pulling and tugging and gasping, trying to press impossibly closer, deeper.

They're so lost in the rhythm and in each other that they don't notice when the noises from the other room stop. They don't notice, either, when the door clicks with the sound of someone turning the handle.

"What the fuck."

Eridan stands in the doorway aghast with Gamzee clinging to his arms. He hadn't known there were other people here, and he opens his mouth to snap at Gamzee when he remembers their conversation earlier.

Gamzee had said 'we.' He realizes now that perhaps they meant the plural we, and weren't just referencing to themself.

At the sound of the seadweller's voice, the other two pull away, panting. Karkat's head snaps toward him, but Tavros simply closes his eyes and presses his head back against the wall. Their hips don't stop moving, though.

"Gam-"

Gamzee giggles as if they've just remembered a joke. "Oh yeah. Prolly shoulda told you I had other guests over, huh?" They sigh and heave themself up to stand. "Why'd you guys start without me?"

Karkat hangs his head while Tavros mutters a small "sorry." Gamzee waddles their way over.

Eridan lets out a small, indignant noise. "Can someone please explain what the hell is happenin' here?"

Karkat growls and turns his head, scowling. "What's it look like, dipshit?"

Eridan opens his mouth, but Gamzee beats him to it. "Hey, be nice." They shift in between Karkat and Tavros, tugging them apart.

Tavros whines and opens his eyes, panting softly. Gamzee gives him a soft pap as they tug the two to sit on the floor instead of standing. They pull them both apart just enough so their bulges still tangle together. 

They both let Gamzee move them without complaint. As Gamzee starts to lower themself onto the tangling bulges, though, Karkat puts a hand on them to get their attention.

"Are you okay to do this? You look pretty…" His eyes go to Gamzee's belly, where the tint of different colored genmat can be seen through the slime.

Gamzee just nods and smiles, facing Karkat and leaning back on Tavros as they sink down onto the bulges. They moan, eyes slipping shut as they just let the two tangle and thrash inside of them.

Tavros lets out a low moan of his own and Karkat curses, rolling his hips up. Gamzee lays back and lets the other two do the work, feeling tired and sluggish already.

Eridan, feeling maybe just a bit left out, walks over to them and coaxes his own bulge out. They open their mouth as he approaches, allowing them to slip his violet bulge in and down their throat with a moan.

The movement of each of the three's hips becomes more desperate and less coordinated over time, and soon enough each of them thrusts in at completely different intervals than the other two, leaving Gamzee feeling pleasantly dizzy.

Eridan cums first, gasping in a breath as Gamzee greedily swallows it down. He pulls away and sits on his knees as he watches.

Tavros soon follows as Gamzee clenches down around him and Karkat isn't far behind, both filling up Gamzee. Their already round stomach distended from the sheer amount of it, and they let out a burp and groan.

Karkat and Tavros both pull out as their bulges resheath, leaving Gamzee to collapse onto their back and massage at their full belly. They groan miserably, shifting.

Karkat lets out a small 'tsk' at Gamzee's helplessness, scooping them up and bringing them into the 'coon before massaging their belly with one hand. "Was it worth it, Gamzee?"

"Definitely." The smaller responds, nuzzling into Karkat with a sigh. They still feel over full, but the red blood is helping a lot.

Eridan gets up and heads to the ablutions block as Karkat comforts Gamzee, wanting to get the slime off himself. Tavros follows. Though he's a little worried about Gamzee, he doesn't want sopor caking in the joints of his legs.

****

A little while later, Tavros has joined Gamzee and Karkat in 'coon. The warmbloods are huddled together with Gamzee snoozing in between them. Eridan is still in the ablutions block, taking his sweet time.

After a minute Karkat decides to get up and see what's taking so long. Gamzee stirs a bit but Tavros pulls them to his chest and they settle down.

Meanwhile, Eridan has found Karkat's palmhusk and is using it to pester people about not being a virgin anymore. He feels like being annoying and besides, he doesn't want to go back out and get covered in slime again. He also happens to be enjoying the leftover pizza from earlier. It's not fancy or what he's used to but it's food. And maybe he also secretly likes greasy poor people food.

Karkat opens the door and stares him down for a moment. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Eridan scoffs, "What does it look like?"

Karkat growls, low in the back of his throat. "It looks like you're using my fucking palmhusk."

"Well it's not my fault you don't have a password on it."

Karkat takes a deep breath and stands straighter. "Give it back."

Eridan pretends to think. "Hmm… no."

Karkat seethes and lunges at him, but the seadweller reacts fast and he misses. "Give it back, Ampora!"

The ruckus from the ablutions block wakes Gamzee up after a while and they groan, huddling against Tavros.

"Tav, can you go check on them? I don't want them hurting eachother or nothing."

Tavros sighs softly. "Why can't you check on them?"

"Cause if I don't give them a place to be safe without me, they won't feel safe around me at all."

Tavros raises an eyebrow as he gets out of the 'coon. "You make it sound like we're your, uh, pets or something."

"You are." Gamzee leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Tav's lips. "Now go check on the other two."

Tavros blinks and nods, going to do as Gamzee had asked.

Karkat and Eridan are still playing keep away with Karkat's palmhusk. Karkat is cursing and growling at Eridan with all he's got, but it's not helping him get it back.

Tavros sighs and looks at the pizza box, wrinkling his nose. "Were you eating, in the ablutions block?"

"Everywhere else is covered in slime!" Eridan whines, before responding to someone on Karkat's palmhusk.

Tavros sighs and wipes his hands on a towel. "Can you two please keep it down? You're bothering Gamzee."

Karkat huffs and rolls his eyes. "Why couldn't they tell us that?"

"They said, if they don't, uhm, give you a place to be safe without them, you won't feel safe around them at all."

Eridan raises an eyebrow and looks over. "Makes it sound like we're their pets or somethin'."

"We are." Tavros sighs and holds his hand out to Eridan. "Let me see that a minute, I need to, uh, talk to Equius."

Karkat scoffs and splutters as Eridan hands it over. "What? Tavros!"

Tavros shushes him, logging into his own trollian so he can talk to his mechanic. Equius asks a few questions, then says he should do a checkup soon. 

Tavros thinks for a minute, considering his options before he just tells the blue blood to come over to Gamzee's.

"Equius is coming to check on my legs," Tavros sets the palmhusk down and goes to leave the room.

"You might wanna tell Gam that." Eridan follows him out as Karkat snatches up the device. 

Gamzee pokes their head out of the 'coon as they hear the two approaching, smiling. "You get things settled out?"

Tavros nods and gives a soft smile back as he climbs in. Eridan hesitantly joins them.

"We're having another guest over," Tavros mentions as he wraps his arms around the slime.

"Nice. Who is it?"

"It's a, uhm, surprise." Tavros pulls them into a kiss and settles down.


	5. Chapter 5

When Equius arrives, Tavros is waiting in the recreation block patiently. The 'coon was getting crowded and besides, he wanted to be the one to greet the blueblood.

He knocks carefully, once, twice. It's only a couple of light taps to him, but there's enough force behind it to make the sound echo throughout the hive.

"It's not locked!" Tavros calls from where he sits on the lounge plank. He's freshly cleaned and there's a towel under him so that no more slime gets on his legs.

Equius steps in and immediately scowls in disgust. "This place is filthy. You would think a highblood such as them would know how to maintain their own hive- why are you not wearing any clothes, lowblood?"

Tavros eyes the other up and down, lounging comfortably with his legs spread. "Why are you, uh, wearing so many clothes?"

Equius simply scoffs and makes his way over, though he's sweating profusely and blushing. "This is- well I can hardly say I didn't expect this sort of… lewd behavior from you…" He wrinkles his nose, moving to look at Tavros' legs. "Still, this is highly inappropriate. You are aware we are in another troll's hive, and that someone could- could see you like this-" He splutters and dabs at his forehead with a towel. 

Tavros chuckles and spreads his legs further, hooking one behind Equius' knee. "Oh, I'm, hardly worried, about being seen naked, by my matesprit." He smirks as he tugs his foot toward himself. Despite expecting this and even bracing himself for it, Equius is surprised enough to topple forward onto one knee. "Besides, not like it's anything you, uh, haven't already seen, is it?"

Equius is sweating bullets, blue tinting the sopor beneath his feet. "Lowblood… This is highly inappropriate. I must… command you to stop."

Tavros scoffs and places one foot on the cooler blooded troll's shoulder. "You have to stop acting like you're better than me. It's embarrassing. For both of us. You know you're just as into this as I am~"

Equius swallows, licking his lips. "I'm surprised you still have enough gall to insist that we are equal." One hand goes to the bronze's thigh. "However. It would be false to say I am not… slightly interested in where this is going."

Tavros laughs, tilting his head back and grinning. "Of course we're not equal, dumbass." He looks down and leans forward, one hand grabbing Equius by his unbroken horn and the other moving to tease his own bulge out. "You're already under me~"

Equius makes a pathetic noise as his bulge begins to unsheath in his trousers. The fact that someone who is meant to be beneath him has so much power over him is both humiliating and thrilling. He looks into Tavros' eyes and whatever retort he was going to come back with dies in his throat. 

The bronze smirks and takes his hand off his bulge to take Equius' glasses off his face and toss them somewhere else. He leans back, looking down at his kismesis expectantly. 

Equius bites his lip, attempting to find any way to salvage his dignity here before he decides it's a losing battle. He leans forward to take Tavros' bulge into his mouth, eyes slipping shut as the tentacle writhes further into his mouth.

Tavros shudders, his grip tightens on Equius' horn as he rolls his hips. "I thought, maybe, you'd have learned your place by now. We've been over this, so many times." Tavros licks his lips, panting softly as he watches Equius intently.

Equius whimpers, hands braced on the lounge plank as he swallows around the bulge in his mouth.

When Equius' belt comes undone and his pants and boxers are pulled down, his eyes fly open and he pulls back to see. Tavros doesn't let him get far, pulling his head back down by the horn. When his horns scrape the bulge Tavros only moans and bucks his hips. Equius moans as well, if only because  _ something  _ is sinking down onto his own bulge. He attempts to pull back again but Tavros holds him in place with a warning growl.

He shouldn't be so turned on by it.

Equius pants through his nose, sucking Tavros' bulge and working it over with his tongue. Whatever is wrapped around his bulge is doing a really good job of getting him off, perfectly tight around him. He wishes he could know what it is.

Tavros gives no warning before he cums, filling the blue blood's mouth. "Don't swallow, don't spit." Tavros pulls him off, keeping his legs spread. Suddenly, whatever was on him a moment ago is pulling off and he opens his mouth in surprise before he's being kissed.

It takes him a moment to register what's happening, but there is definitely something kissing him and it's not Tavros, who's getting up and stretching. He almost chokes as cool slime fills his mouth, replacing the warmth of Tav's genmat. After a moment he's forced to swallow before he breathes the stuff in, and Gamzee pulls back from the kiss, licking their lips.

Equius stares for a minute, baffled. Gamzee takes the opportunity to sink down on Equius' bulge, letting it fill their nook with a loud moan.

Tavros smiles and pats Gamzee on the head before leaving the room with a "have fun" shouted over his shoulder.

Gamzee giggles and starts moving their hips as Equius blinks in disbelief. He moans softly, one hand hovering over Gamzee's hips.

"You can touch me," Gamzee pants, placing their hand over top of Equius'. "You won't hurt me." They smile and kiss him again, hips bouncing and grinding against his.

Equius lets out a small noise, hand settling on Gamzee's hip lightly. As much as he tries to be gentle he can feel the slime give way under his fingers and he's worried to hurt Gamzee until they let out a moan into the kiss.

"Motherfuck yeah, brother… c'mon, you don't gotta be gentle with me." The blueblood hesitates for a moment, tense, before Gamzee moans again and he loses his restraint, grabbing their hips with both hands and slamming his hips upward.

They moan again, holding onto him tight and panting. His fingers dig in hard enough that if Gamzee was made of flesh they would bruise, but as it is his fingers just sink into the slime. It feels surprisingly good on Gamzee's end, having his bulge burrowed deep enough in them that it feels like it's in their stomach while his fingers dip into his sides. They find that every part of them is sensitive to penetration and decide that that's something they'll have to play with later, filing it away in the back of their head. For now, they focus on riding Equius' bulge.

At this point, though, the blue blood is doing most of the work. He pistons his hips, unrestrained and frantic. This is the first time he's really been able to let himself go without fear of destroying something or hurting someone and it's intoxicating. 

Gamzee's moans and cries fill the room as their hips slam together. The force of Equius' thrusts sends slime flicking off them, though it's not like it can get anywhere that isn't already coated.

When Equius cums he buries himself in Gamzee, holding their hips to his as he fucks his genmat into them. They gasp and tremble, feeling less and less stable in his grip.

For a minute, he thinks he's broken them and begins to panic, tugging his hands free from their sides and attempting to pull back. They let out a soft groan before they move, sitting up with a dopey grin on their face. The only thing they can think to say at the moment is, "Wow…"

Equius breathes a sigh of relief, slowly moving to stand on his feet. He feels woozy suddenly, and puts his arms out for balance. Gamzee looks up without moving and hums. "Oh, yeah- and you're not allowed to wearable clothes here. That's an order." They giggle, slowly pulling themself up to stand. 

Equius blinrassa aaa ks and blushes, slowly beginning to strip himself of his remaining lothes.

Gamzee hums and motions for the bigger troll to follow them. He does, taking a towel from his sylladex to dab at his forehead. It doesn't do much good. His entire lower half is coated in slime and he wonders whether Gamzee could even be considered a highblood anymore.

When Gamzee leads him into their respite block he's surprised to say the least. He had known that Tavros was here, but he didn't expect anyone else. He doesn't have time to ask any questions, though, because Gamzee is tugging him toward the 'coon to cuddle.

****

It's not until daybreak, when they're all attempting to fit in the recuperacoon, that anyone realizes a problem.

"There's not enough room for all of us in here," Karkat groans, rubbing his temples.

Gamzee hums and looks around some. "Maybe we can look for something bigger?"

"We'd need a fuckin' pool ta fit all a us." Eridan scoffs and gives up trying to fit himself inside the 'coon.

Gamzee furrows their eyebrows and thinks while Eridan escapes off to the ablutions block.

"What if we had more than one recuperacoon?" Equius mentions hesitantly. "We could have half of us in each, and... Gamzee could easily switch over."

Gamzee perks up and nods, shuffling out of 'coon. "I think I got a spare around here somewhere."

Meanwhile, Eridan is in the ablutions block arguing over Trollian using Karkat's palmhusk.

TA: there2 no way iin hell you managed two get laiid, ampora

TA: where ii2 your eviidence

CA: howw the fuck am i supposed to givve you any evvidence

CA: i havve at least three other people that can back me up here!

TA: really? becau2e ii havent heard anythiing from them

TA: ju2t you

CA: you knoww wwhat

CA: i think youre jealous

TA: ha! a2 iif ii could be jealou2 of you

TA: youre 2uch a lo2er ed

CA: fuck you i am not! 

CA: i knoww howw i can provve it

CA: come ovver to gams hivve

TA: whoah whoah

TA: how do ii know thii2 ii2nt 2ome kind of trick?

TA: and what2 iin iit for me?

CA: noww wwhy wwould i possibly havve any reason to trick you?

TA: ok now ii defiiniitely dont tru2t you

CA: do it or youre a cowward

TA: fuck

Satisfied, Eridan logs off trollian and puts Karkat's palmhusk down slightly off from where it was just to fuck with him. Then, he steps in the ablutions chamber to clean up. Maybe he'll even fill up the trap and take a nap, since he can't fit in the recuperacoon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo just a warning this ones a bit more on the rapey side of things.

Sollux is skeptical at the least, but he figures he might as well give it a shot. If only to laugh in Eridan's face because he's a fucking loser.  
It's pretty weird that he asked Sollux over to Gamzee's hive. Yeah, he lives underwater so they couldn't go to his hive, but Sollux can't see any reason that they would meet at Gamzee's.  
Unless that's who he lost his virginity to.  
The mustard blood lets himself chuckle. He really must've been desperate. Not to be insulting to the clown, but Sollux is pretty sure Gamzee would do anything if asked nice enough.  
Not that he thinks Eridan is very good at asking nicely for things.  
He's there in a few hours, touching down on the porch and knocking. He really could have gotten there sooner, but he felt like keeping Eridan on his toes. And he also happened to be in the middle of something when the asshole contacted him.  
As the knock sounds through the hive, Eridan bolts to get it, robe wrapped around himself. "I'll get it!" He shouts, preventing anyone else from stopping what they're doing.  
Gamzee is happy to stay right where they are. They're nestled in the second 'coon as their much stronger mates move it around. They had found a vibrator that is now stuffed up their nook, keeping them somewhat satisfied and very occupied. It's also pretty useful for filling the 'coon, as they drip and produce more slime the more they play with themself.  
As Eridan opens the door, he's greeted immediately by Sollux looking very judgemental. He scowls and puts a hand on his hip.  
"You said you could prove it to me?" The goldblood smirks, fully expecting Eridan to admit defeat.  
"Yeah. Come in." Eridan jerks his head inward and steps to the side from the door.  
Sollux is a bit surprised but he'll see this through. He steps inside and looks around.  
He really just wants to kick Eridan down a notch.  
He notes that the only thing Eridan seems to be wearing is a robe, and that everything is covered in slime. He wrinkles his nose and looks down, lifting a foot.  
"Don't tell me you slept with this slob?" He gestures at the slime in general.  
Eridan glares, though he feels a little embarrassed. His face heats up and his fins flare out.  
"GZ is nice and all, but I can't see them sleeping with… anyone. They're just not pailing partner material. Besides, I thought they were interested in someone else." He uses his psionics to pick up a slime-covered horn.  
Eridan scoffs and crosses his arms, mumbling out, "You'd be surprised."  
"Hm?" Sollux looks up, dropping the horn. "What was that? I was just completely ignoring you. Also, how are you going to prove you're not a virgin? Because I haven't seen any evidence-"  
"I'm gettin' to it!" Eridan huffs and looks around. "Stay here." He glares as he walks off toward the respite block.  
When Eridan bursts through the door, Karkat curses and drops the 'coon, sending slime splashing over him. Tavros tries to stifle a giggle. Gamzee gasps as the movement jostles the toy inside them.  
"What do you want, you fucking undercooked fishstick!?"  
Eridan pretends to be offended. "Sol doesn't believe that I got laid, so I need one of you to go tell him off."  
They stare for a moment before Karkat laughs, attempting to pick the 'coon back up. "Yeah right. We're kind of busy right now?"  
Gamzee, however, jolts up and stares wide eyed. "Sol-bro is here?"  
Eridan realizes this may not have been the best idea. "Wait, Gam, not yet-"  
But they're already halfway out the door, vibe discarded in the 'coon.  
Eridan gives chase, but they're there long before he is. He wonders how they can be so fast.  
Sollux is starting to get impatient, about ready to leave when he hears Gamzee calling out for him.  
He turns around, eyebrows raised. "What in the name of monsterfucker porn games..?"  
Gamzee bounds over to him, grinning. "Hi."  
Sollux stares for a moment, then looks over at where Eridan has just entered the room and laughs.  
Eridan huffs and looks away. "I fuckin' knew this was a bad idea."  
Sollux scoffs. "Well now I believe you, but I'm not gonna fucking congratulate you or anything. Slimes are so easy to fuck they practically don't even count. Well, see you." He turns on his heel to leave, but something stops him. He looks down, frowning at the slime person stuck to his leg. "GZ, I'm leaving."  
Gamzee pouts, holding him in place. "No."  
Sollux takes a deep breath, attempting to not blast them halfway through the planet right now. "Yes. Let go-"  
He's interrupted by them pressing their lips to his, tugging him to bend down so they can reach him easier.  
He nearly chokes, trying not to swallow any of the sopor. Eventually, though, it has to go somewhere, and it's better if it doesn't go in his lungs.  
Gamzee pulls away once he swallows, grinning up at him. Sollux shakes his head, attempting to pull them off with his psionics. He can't quite get them to work and he curses, trying to use his hands instead.  
Gamzee giggles and starts tugging his shirt off. "Just relax. I got you brother."  
Despite still wanting to get away, Sollux finds the muscles in his body going lax and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He tries something else. "GZ… I'm telling you no. Stop- let go of my shirt. Let me go."  
Gamzee pouts at him. "You're not s'posed to tell me what to do… so be quiet please." They continue to undress him.  
Sollux pants a little, but obeys them. He's half aware that it's out of his control, but he feels bad. He wonders what he'll tell his girlfriend. If he's allowed to talk to her anymore.  
He must've muttered something out loud, or else Gamzee can read his thoughts, because they pipe up. "Don't feel bad. We'll tell her later you can't see her anymore." They've pushed him onto the lounge plank, and they're fiddling with his pants.  
He feels a weight off his chest, and though he knows the outcome still won't be good he's still grateful for the relief. When he's fully naked, Gamzee flips them so that Sollux is kneeling over top of them. He doesn't know when or how his bulges unsheathed but they both squirm and writhe toward the other's nook.  
Their legs wrap around his waist, bringing their nook close enough for his bulges to dive into. They shove two fingers into his mouth and they're pleased to discover they don't even need to tell him to suckle on them.  
The goldblood swallows down what goes in his mouth, slipping deeper into that state of blissful unawareness. He supposes he can see the appeal of eating the stuff now. Even if it doesn't taste the best.  
He does startle a bit when he feels another, much colder bulge press against his nook entrance, but Gamzee shushes him and tells him to relax so he just closes his eyes and stops tensing up.  
Eridan grins wide and thrusts into the lowblood, causing both of the landwellers to moan out. He's pleasantly surprised to find about a few inches into Sollux's nook that there's a split, branching it off into two. He rubs his bulge over the thin flesh between experimentally, and his fins flick in satisfaction at the absolutely whorish noise Sollux makes.  
"You like that you little lowblooded slut?" He grabs one of the gold's horns and yanks his head back. "I always knew you were a damn whore. Look at you, openin' up so nice for me. Only damn thin' you're good for."  
Sollux is too out of it to notice what Eridan is saying, mouth hanging open and drooling as the violet blood starts to fuck into him. He's not really doing much work, gasping and moaning while Eridan moves both of their hips.  
Gamzee seems satisfied either way. Sollux's dual bulges thrash and twine around each other, and they just have to hold onto him.  
By the looks of it, he's not far off from climax. His legs are trembling, and they probably would have given out if Eridan wasn't holding him up.  
Eridan runs his bulge over the web of flesh that splits his nook again and he's gone, cumming with a loud cry. A few pathetic sparks fly as he jerks his hips, but they don't do anything.  
Eridan doesn't stop or slow down and Sollux whines. Eridan lets go of his horn and the goldblood's head falls, resting on the couch by Gamzee's. He grunts and pants heavily, staring to the side at nothing with glazed eyes.  
Gamzee puts their legs down, moving out from under him with a little wobble. They pat Eridan's thigh and give him a small kiss. "I think Sol-bro's had enough."  
Eridan scoffs and braces one hand on the back of the lounge plank. "I haven't."  
Gamzee gives him a stern look, and when he still doesn't stop they pull him into a kiss. He swallows, and they pull back. "Fuck me instead."  
He huffs, biting his lip as he pulls out of Sollux, letting him flop down across the lounge plank fully. Gamzee wastes no time in sinking themself on Eridan's cock and clinging to him. He starts bucking his hips again, bulge thrashing violently.  
Gamzee moans, clinging to him. They pant and tremble as he fucks into them, nook squeezing around him perfectly.  
It's not long before Eridan cums inside Gamzee with a gasp, Gamzee's tight nook milking him for all he's worth until his spent bulge retreats back into its sheath. They both stay like that a moment, catching their breath.  
Finally, Gamzee moves, shuffling out from under Eridan. They spare a glance at Sollux, passed out over the arm of the couch with slurry dripping out of his nook. They move to kiss at his folds, lapping some of it up. He twitches but doesn't wake.  
"Mmh… think maybe I overdid it?" Gamzee tilts their head and looks over him.  
Eridan laughs and pats them on the head. "No way. I think it might even be an improvement. He's not as annoyin' like this."  
Gamzee levels him a glare before turning to waddle back to the respite block. "You carry him. Kar'll prolly know how to take care of him."  
Eridan scoffs and picks up the sleeping troll, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He follows Gamzee and plops Sollux into one of the 'coons. Karkat glares af him and he looks away.  
"So I think maybe I fed 'im too much sopor so it's your job to make sure he don't freak out or nothing when he wakes up." They look at Karkat as they speak.  
Karkat scoffs and climbs in beside the gold, moving him to keep his head out if the slime. "Fine. But if I get blasted through the wall you gotta patch me up."  
"Or bury you," Eridan smirks playfully, slipping into the other recuperacoon. Karkat just glares.  
Tavros and Equius get in with Eridan, so Gamzee goes to cuddle with Karkat and Sollux. Tired from a long night of hard work, they all fall asleep.

****

Sollux wakes up to the sound of running water. He blinks his eyes open and looks around, a bit confused. Then, he's being splashed in the face with water and he jolts to full awareness.  
"Augh, fuck, KK?"  
The red blood stands in front of him, another cup of water at the ready. "Hey. You awake yet?"  
"I am now. What'd you do that for?" He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Karkat splashes him again for good measure. "Because you've been asleep for a goddamn eon. Everyone else is awake."  
"Fucking… wait- everyone else..?"  
"Shit, nevermind. We'll talk about it later. What do you remember about the other night?"  
"Uh, I… remember ED terrorizing me until I came over… and then…" He thinks for a moment, then gasps, sparking angrily. "That bastard must've drugged me!"  
Karkat puts his hands on the psionic's shoulders. "Uh, not… exactly."  
"What are you- oh fuck you were in on it too."  
"No! I didn't even know you were coming over! Listen, Gamzee, uh… it's hard to… Gamzee's a fucking slime now, I think. And any 'friend's we've invited over, they sort of..."  
Sollux takes a deel breath, holding his head in his hands. "They rape them? Jegus KK, I don't even fucking remember what happened…"  
"Now- Gamzee's gone through some changes and we're all trying to deal with it… they don't know any better-"  
"They don't know any better!? They forcefed me sopor so I'd sleep with them- they're not a wriggler, KK! You can't just excuse every bad thing they do because they're-" He stops himself.  
Karkat narrows his eyes. "Because they're what?"  
"You know, mentally… handicapped. I mean, everyone knows they've got something wrong with their head, KK. It's pretty obvious, and it's probably the sopor that did that to them."  
Karkat goes quiet and takes a deep breath. "Yeah, that was pretty fucked, and maybe I should have done something to prevent it. There's nothing to do for it now. They won't let any of us leave."  
Sollux sighs and leans against the wall. "Do you have a palmhusk I can use?"  
Karkat nods and hands his over. "Get cleaned up, breakfast is on the way. Gamzee won't come in here so if you don't feel like getting jumped mid meal you'll have to eat in here."  
Sollux nods, signing into trollian so he can… talk to his soon-to-be-ex. At least, he thinks that's what'll happen when he tells her.  
Karkat leaves him to it, closing the ablutions block door behind him and going to the food block. "You fuckers better not have killed eachother while I was gone."  
Gamzee goes over to him, smiling nervously. "How'd it go?"  
"Better than I thought it would. No explosions, at least. You didn't… hear any of that, did you?"  
They shake their head. "I were scared to get too close if an explosion did happen to happen."  
Tavros smiles and goes over. "That's good. Uh, is he okay, though?"  
Karkat nods, petting Gamzee a bit. "Yeah, I think so. He's talking to his girlfriend I think, so… we'll see. I ordered breakfast from McDoomnald's. Are… you hungry?" He looks at Gamzee.  
They shake their head. "I'll just eat when you guys do."  
Karkat hums and moves to sit at the table. Everyone else does the same. "Does anyone have any card games or something?" Eridan scoffs. Everyone else just shrugs.  
"We could play charades!" Gamzee pipes up, grinning.  
"Okay, but, uh, we don't really have any cards, do we?"  
"We would not have time before the food arrives, anyway," Equius points out.  
"After we eat, then? It shouldn't be here before long," Karkat suggests. Everyone nods and agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not expect this chapter to get so serious but Oh well
> 
> Looks like I'm outta troll boys but I have other ideas  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Halfway through breakfast, everyone is relaxed and has their guard down. Tavros is mid-bite when he feels something prodding at his nook. He jolts, teeth snapping shut inches away from the fork in his hand.  
He feels the others looking at him and smiles, blushing deeply. He looks down under the table at Gamzee, who points one finger over their mouth in a playful 'be quiet' motion before pressing their lips to his sheath and letting his bulge slip out into their mouth.  
He breathes in through his nose sharply and tries to focus back on his food.  
"Are you.. alright over there?" Equius raises an eyebrow. To anyone else it might seem like he's genuinely concerned, but Tavros can hear the condescending edge to his voice.  
"Fine." He hisses through his teeth, stuffing the bite into his mouth. Gamzee runs their tongue over the underside of his bulge and he has to try not to choke on his food.  
Everyone is staring now, but he swallows his food and smiles and says he's fine. He tries to ignore the way they look skeptical and just eat his food.  
Gamzee did say they wanted them to eat together, though they may have underestimated how difficult it is to eat while being sucked off. Tavros bites down on the fork the next time Gamzee gives a hard suck. He makes a pained noise as he feels his teeth click against the metal and focuses on that so he won't be so obvious.  
"Are you really okay?" Karkat this time. He looks worried.  
"Mhm… just, ah, may have chipped my tooth." He runs his tongue over it, wincing. It helps to hide how his breath hitches when Gamzee slips a finger into his nook.  
"Do you need ice or something? I don't feel like we can get a denterrorist here…"  
Tavros shakes his head and hums. "I'll be-" another suck, and he inhales sharply, "I'll be fine."   
Karkat raises an eyebrow, still watching Tavros as he shakily attempts to eat more. "Maybe we can pull it later… so it won't bug you as much." He looks back to his plate, pretty sure he knows what's happening. He won't say anything, though, not wanting to fluster Tavros more. He'll just tease him about it later.  
Gamzee moans softly and tangles their tongue with the bulge in their mouth. They can hear Tavros barely able to keep it together above them and feel a small sense of accomplishment knowing he'll do what they asked without being under hypnosis. They'll move on in a minute, after Tavros has finished. It's a test of loyalty, if anything. Even if he fails to be discreet they at least know he tried.  
He really is trying, covering his mouth with one hand to stop himself from moaning out. He's so close, right on the edge, but the more he focuses on be quiet the less he gets to focus on the pleasure.   
When he does cum, he lets out a shuddering little moan, one hand gripping the table. Gamzee swallows it all down before pulling back with a small giggle.  
Eridan starts staring, and Tavros blushes and clears his throat. "I, uh, I have t-to, uh, go do something." He gets up and quickly leaves, first checking the ablutions block. Presumably, Sollux is still in there because he closes the door again, flustered, and goes to the respite block instead.  
Eridan scoffs and rolls his eyes while Karkat looks under the table. Gamzee, who had been making their way to Equius across the table, freezes and stares. Karkat scoffs, motioning them over.  
"You're a little troublemaker tonight, aren't you?"   
Gamzee pouts and comes out from under the table. "You're no fun…"  
Karkat rolls his eyes and stands, scooping them up bridal style. "You want me to fuck you or not?"  
Gamzee gasps and cuddles up to him. "Yes please." Karkat is already on the way to the spare block, where Tavros isn't.

****

Sollux had tried to put off talking to her as long as he could, but he knew he couldn't avoid it forever. He reluctantly opens her name from his trollian list and starts to explain.

TA: hey, ii need two talk two you about 2omethiing…  
TA: normally iid 2ay thii2 need2 two happen iin per2on, but ii dont thiink that would be po22iible riight now.  
AA: why? did something happen?  
TA: 2ort of?  
TA: how do ii put thii2…  
TA: ii thiink iive been forced into a 2liime harem  
AA: ok, that's a lot to process! what do you mean? are you a slime or are you owned by one?  
TA: uh, owned by one?  
TA: ii dont know how ii would u2e a palmhu2k iif ii wa2 a 2liime  
AA: fair point.  
AA: so you cant leave?  
TA: riight  
TA: you realiize thii2 mean2 iive had 2ex with 2omeone else?  
AA: yeah, but it was a slime!  
AA: even if you did it of free will  
AA: which i know you wouldnt do because youre so sweet and good to me  
AA: i wouldnt mind at all because honestly i would too  
TA: what?  
AA: come on, this is prime supernatural encounter stuff  
AA: when are you ever gonna get to do that again?  
TA: uh, a lot? ii kiind of liive wiith them now aa  
AA: what i mean is  
AA: can i join you?  
TA: uh  
TA: you know a2 much a2 ii would love two have you here  
TA: ii dont thiink theyre takiing giirl2  
AA: aw, boo!  
AA: i guess thats fine  
AA: just send me lots of pictures!  
AA: in fact,

Sollux jumps as the notification for starting a video call comes up and he presses accept out of instinct. He seems to have forgotten that he's completely naked, until Aradia giggles.  
"I feel overdressed now."  
He blushes and waves his hand, moving to pull his legs up to his chest. She giggles more and starts to take off her sweater.  
"We were both probably gonna end up naked anyway."  
He chuckles a bit and bites his lip. "Right. I should move somewhere more comfortable, shouldn't I?"  
She nods. "Why are you in the ablutions block anyway?"  
"It's the only place they aren't. I kind of didn't want this to be interrupted." He gets up to lay in the ablutions trap.  
"Oh, I see. You don't want your slime partner to see you talking to your troll girlfriend."  
It's times like this he wishes he had pupils so he could roll his eyes at her. Instead he rolls his head, hoping she gets the message.  
She seems focused on her clothes, though, tossing her sweater to the side and working on her undershirt. He stares a little, watching as she slides it off. Her rumble-spheres are cradled by a lacey black bra, one that he hasn't seen before.  
"Is that new?"  
"Are you staring at my tits?"  
He flushes and sputters, trying to come up with a good defence. She laughs.  
"Yeah, I thought you might like it." She moves to grab her chest and squeeze them a little.  
"I do. It looks… nice."  
She grins, cheeks dusted a light rust. "Good. Then you'll love these." She doesn't wait a beat before unzipping her skirt and tugging it off to reveal the matching panties.  
He lets out a breath, eyes taking over her body. The tip of one bulge peeks out of his sheath. "Wow."  
"Come on, you've seen me like this a hundred times," she teases.  
"Two hundred," he shoots back, chuckling, "and it gets better every time."  
"Let me see you."   
He nods and tries to figure out a good place to put the palmhusk, deciding on propping it up on the edge of the trap furthest from him. She smiles.  
"Someone's excited."  
He looks away and scoffs, but doesn't try to hide himself.  
"Look at me. I want to see you touch yourself."  
He nods and does so, two fingers brushing over his nook lips. "Fuck…" he shudders as his bulges unsheath further, and moves his other hand to pinch one of them between two fingers and rub. She starts to palm herself through her panties with a moan.  
"You're so hot, Sollux." She bites her lip.  
He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm a twig, AA. You fell in love with a twig."  
She laughs and tugs the panties down to let her bulge out. "A twig with an endearing personality."  
He smiles and lets his head fall back, teasing himself as his bulges come out to writhe and twist around eachother.  
Aradia watches him through the screen intently, humming. She's got one hand in her panties now, stroking her bulge.  
That's when Tavros walks in. He squeaks a bit, clearly already flustered from something.  
Sollux startles and hisses, sparking a bit. He doesn't have to do anything, though because Tavros is already leaving with a quickly muttered "sorry."  
Aradia giggles a little more, breathlessly. "Wait, was that Tavros?" Sollux nods. "Did he get stuck in the 'slime harem' too?" Another nod. "Are they specifically targeting certain people or is this a coincidence?"  
He's not too happy about having to use his words for this one because he doesn't feel like saying anything. He knows his voice will sound wrecked.  
"Ah- it's… they're one of our- friends."  
Aradia doesn't mind, of course, but he's still self conscious, especially since she's been at this as long as he has and she sounds fine. "It is? Which one? Can't be Vriska, since I 'talked' to her the other night…"  
He shakes his head.  
"Ah- could it be Feferi?" She's starting to sound like it's getting to her too.  
He shakes his head again. "Not- girl."  
"Not a girl… Eridan?"   
Another shake of the head. "Can we maybe- maybe discuss this a little later?"  
She laughs, cheery and bright and perfect and he chirps in appreciation. "Getting a bit impatient?" He can't help but chuckle and nod at her. She smiles as he lowers his head to look at her. "Alright, I guess we can get on with it. Start fingering yourself properly."  
He complies, pressing one finger into his nook and she slips off her panties and allows her bulge to writhe in the open. She moves fingers to her own nook, eyeing up his bulges. "Fuck, you're- you're so fucking beautiful…"  
She grins and bites her lip. "Thanks. Not too bad yourself." He might have argued with her, but really he didn't feel like it right now. Instead he smiles, chuckles breathlessly, and lets himself relax.  
"Another one," it's hardly above a whisper, but he hears. He presses another finger in beside the first. He's wet, gold pooling beneath him in the trap as he works himself over. "Good boy," she purrs, and he chirps appreciatively.  
It's not fast or rushed, both of them taking their time and just enjoying each other. They have to finish sometime, though, and Sollux is the one to cum first. He shudders and gasps her name, coating the bottom of the trap. She follows suit with a low groan, leaning back and panting.  
There's a moment of quiet as they both catch their breath before Sollux speaks. "Fuck… wish you were here…"  
She smiles and hums. "Oh… maybe I could visit? Who is keeping you there anyway?"  
He huffs and sits up a bit. "It's GZ."  
"Really? They don't seem the type to do something like that."  
"I think getting turned into slime may have affected the way they think. I'm not really mad at them anyway, it was ED who set me up."  
She nods and seems to think for a minute before a grins spreads across her face. "Why don't you get revenge?"  
Sollux raises an eyebrow and stares at her, but he really can't pretend he's not interested. "...What kind of revenge?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm gonna put this down to work on my other fics now :)


	8. Chapter 8

Gamzee gasps and moans as Karkat rams into them from behind. They hadn't expected such rough treatment when Karkat had carted them away but damn if it didn't feel good.

"Ah, m-more~" they cry, desperately pushing their hips back.

Karkat huffs and smacks their ass firmly. Slime splatters and Gamzee's ass jiggles as the smaller groans.

"Shut up, whore," Karkat growls, causing a whine to spill from the other.

Gamzee decides they like this rough side of Karkat. "Yes, yes, yes~"

Another smack, and Karkat speeds up his hips. He doubts Gamzee might actually learn anything. If anything they'll try to get him to do this more often, but damn if it isn't satisfying to let loose on them.

When Karkat finishes inside Gamzee he groans, leaning forward and grinding his hips. Just when he pulls out, the door bursts open and Karkat jumps.

"There you are. Yo KK, mind if I borrow GZ for a moment?"

Karkat groans and leans against a wall as Gamzee shoots up excitedly. They move over to Sollux with a grin and try to kiss him.

The gold puts a hand on their head and frowns. "I'd rather be awake this time, actually." Gamzee pouts, but backs off. "I have an idea, though. C'mere."

The slime eagerly leans forward for Sollux to talk to them, lowering his voice so the other troll doesn't hear. Gamzee grins wider and Karkat stares in confusion.

*******

The rest of Gamzee's "guests" had resumed eating when the others left. Eridan scarfs his own down, barely restraining himself from getting a wiggly. 

Right as he excuses himself to get up from the table, he hears his name being called.

"ED, you dumb fucking slut!"

The seadweller startles and bares his teeth. "What do you want, scum?" He's met with a fist to his face. It catches him off guard, and he stumbles but catches himself. He smirks, crossing his arms. "That all you got?"

Sollux scoffs and shakes his fist. "Not even close, fish breath." He lunges forward with his fist, and Eridanduckes under it with a haughty laugh. 

"What are you-"

Before he can finish, he's kneed in the gut. The blow this time is backed by psionic force, causing him to topple over.

Sollux snorts. "Really? Here I thought you'd at least put up a fight."

Eridan growls, fins flared out. He lunges forward, but Sollux dodges to the side. "Damn, are you really this helpless without that damn gun?"

Eridan rolls and braces himself. Sollux gets ready to dodge again, but Gamzee comes up between them.

"Stop that, you'll make a motherfucking mess of eachother. I don't wanna have to be patching y'all up now. He's plenty riled up anyhow."

Eridan looks down to his halfway unsheathed bulge and his fins flick in embarrassment. "That what this was about? Not to burst your bubble, Sol, but this isn't really gettin' back at me-"

"Shut up," Sollux sighs heavily. Eridan expected more bite behind his words, but the tired exasperation is what really hurts.

"Don't tell me to-!" Eridan is cut off by an electric force dragging him up by the neck and choking him. Sollux pulls him into a sitting position before letting him go. While Eridan gasps for breath, Gamzee seats themself on his lap.

"I'm not getting back at you by having GZ do what they've probably already been doing. I'm gonna wreck your fucking nook."

Eridan huffs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. Both your puny bulges put together ain't half as big as-" Eridan lets out a choked moan as his nook is suddenly stretched wider than it ever has been, sparks dancing across his sensitive folds. Tears prick his eyes, pain and pleasure making his bulge give a confused thrash.

"What was that? Were you gonna say how much bigger yours is?" Sollux laughs.

"S-stop interruptin' me!" Eridan winces as it comes out as more of a whine than a command. "You're fuckin' beneath me and you can't shove me around!"

Sollux rolls his eyes and Gamzee presses their lips to Eridan's. They shush him softly, and he goes quiet as he drinks down the sopor.

"If you were so much better than me, how come every damn time we fight, I end up beating you? Surely a  _ magnificent _ seadweller such as yourself could beat a lowly  _ peasantblood, _ " the gold spits, fluctuating his psionics to continuously pound into Eridan's nook and hit his seedflap.

The violet's eyes roll back and tears finally stream down his cheeks. The sopor helps to alleviate some of the pain, and he can feel himself slipping but right now it still hurts.

Sollux stares, kneeling down. His head is starting to throb, so he taps Gamzee on the shoulder. They pull back to look at him and Eridan curses. The whining, desperate demands of the seadweller are far more pleasant to him than the screaming in his head, so he fucks harder.

"Fuck damnit Sol! Y- Ah- yer gonna pay for this!"

"He's still too conscious," Sollux pinches the membrane of one of Eridan's fins between his thumb and forefinger as Gamzee leans forward and kisses the seadweller again.

Eridan groans, hips jerking forward into Gamzee. The stimulation of his fin is enough to send him over the edge, but once he cums Gamzee doesn't stop.

Eridan whines, starting to feel overstimulated as his nook attempts to clench down on the force spreading him open.

"Had enough already, ED? I thought you'd be able to take more than that, but I can stop if you're too weak?"

Eridan growls and glares at the other. Gamzee pulls back to let him speak and he hisses. "Fuck you, I'm not fuckin' weak!" he slurs out, panting.

Sollux grins. "Great. Then you won't mind if I pick it up a notch, huh tough guy?"

Eridan puffs his chest out and glares more. He watches as Sollux stands and moves behind him, until he can't anymore and Gamzee goes back to kissing him.

Eridan almost relaxes, with Sollux warm on his back and sopor dripping over him. He half wonders what Sollux was going to do. The answer comes in the form of Sollux's twined bulge tips prodding at his waste chute.

The violet yelps and his hips jerk, but Sollux holds his thigh as the twin bulges twist and push inside of him. He moans and squirms uncomfortably, but he's ignored by the beings on either side of him.

It doesn't take long for him to cum a second time, and he goes dizzy from the sopor affecting his head. Gamzee pulls back again, watching him go limp.

"That's enough. Don't think there'll be much left in him anyway," they turn to Sollux, who shoves Eridan forward and pulls out with a grunt. The seadweller lays still, both holes gaping and dripping. Gamzee leans forward to take Sollux's bulges into their mouth, moaning softly as the troll rolls his hips forward.

"Shit, who knew  _ you'd _ make such a good slut?" Sollux pants, hands grabbing onto Gamzee where he can. "Hah~ how do you do that with your tongue-"

Gamzee hums, swallowing down and causing Sollux to cum with a gasping moan. Gamzee pulls away panting.

"Motherfucker…" they groan and lay on the floor, cradling their belly.

"What? Did you eat too much or something?" Sollux kneels over them and they nod. "Huh. Didn't know slimes  _ could _ overeat." He pokes them softly. "Why didn't you say you were full?"

"If I don't get to eating it, it goes all to waste," they pout a bit.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Karkat enters with a groan. "Why would you do this again?" Gamzee opens their mouth, but Karkat hushes them. "No. You can't  _ waste _ genetic material. I might understand wanting to get it all when it was just Tavros and I, maybe even Eridan, but there are five of us, Gamzee. Even if two of us are worn out you still have three options, and it takes one or two loads to fill you up in one setting. Stop. Fucking. Doing this."

Gamzee pouts more. "I can't be expected to up and choose among y'all."

Karkat shakes his head, and Sollux stands up. "What, you want us to package it for you whenever we do it by ourselves?" The gold asks jokingly.

"Don't give them any ideas," Karkat warns, picking Gamzee up into his arms.

"Could you? If we gone and got some bags or whatnot for y'all." 

Karkat glares at Sollux, who bursts out laughing.

"I don't see why not," Equius interjects, startling everyone else, save for Eridan who's passed out. "If the- if Gamzee could have it their way without harming themself."

Karkat sighs and rolls his eyes. "I'll… look into it. We'd have to find a way to store it."

Gamzee smiles and nuzzles their face into Karkat's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to write something that isnt porn. I got a singular one part story finished before I came back to this.


End file.
